We Won't Break,We Won't Die
by Lovely Fiona Coyne
Summary: HIATUS-Will be updated when I get the inspiration to continue. Ciarah I'm sorry,You will be the first to know when I get the inspiration back.   Eli cheated on Clare with Imogen. Imogen is  in a way  living Clare's old life
1. Chapter 1

AU STORY: which means characters are ooc! 

DISCLAMIER: i do not own degrassi if i did drianca and eclare would still be together! 

Clare watched as Eli made out with Imogen, both of them were pressed against the lockers It was sickening. Eli looked up and saw Clare; looking at him he rolled his eyes. Clare sighed and walked away Eli; she couldn't believe that he cheated on her and with Imogen. Because she put out Clare told herself silently, she bumped into Bianca. "I'm so sorry" offering her hand to Bianca who took it "What's wrong Edwards, Jesus doesn't love you anymore?" she said with a smirk but then it wiped off and she pulled Clare into the girl's restroom "alright, what's wrong Edwards? Clare sighed and looked at Bianca "I –I still love him." Bianca sighed "Edwards if Dr. Doom is with that weirdo, he's lowered his standards."

Clare looked at Bianca shocked "You think so." Bianca nodded with a smile "I believe so" Clare sighed "She stole my life, friends, and boyfriend" Bianca looked at Clare "well why don't we show them a new Clare Edwards, and I could use a friend." Clare let out a small smile "That sounds like a good idea." She said nodding. She looped arms with Bianca and they walked out the bathroom "Can we skip, I need a new look." Bianca smiled "I agree, come on I brought my car today." They looked down the halls to see Eli and Imogen still there so was Adam, Alli, Fiona and Drew. Bianca and Clare walked down the hall feeling everyone's eyes on them Clare smiled as they walked out of the school and to Bianca's car well they ran to Bianca's car but still. They got to the mall and went straight toward Hot Topic, Clare bought a black, studded fringe tank top, a teenage runaway fringe tank top, a red leopard lace up corset, tripp indigo denim zip front corset. Clare and Bianca spent two hours in Hot Topic, buying ripped jeans, miniskirts and even more corsets. After they left Hot Topic they went to the salon, Clare's hair was super curly now it looked exactly like Bianca's; they even added color to her hair by giving her dark highlights. They both got manicures and pedicures. Clare sighed when she realized the time. "Hey B, Do you think we should head home?" Bianca knows about Clare's parents and how no one is ever home, so she's staying over tonight.

Sorry it's short! I'll try and write more depending on the response I get!

REVIEW-PLEASE! I would like feedback on whether or not I should continue this story or not. I'm also looking for a Beta…..


	2. Chapter 2

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi if I did Eclare and Drianca would be back together already

I don't really like the uniforms so I'll probably make it free dress and then have something happen so they get uniforms

Chapter 2

It was the next day

Clare woke up, to see Bianca pulling clothes out of her closet "CLARE! You're up!" she said smiling. Clare sat up "B what are you doing?" watching as she laid clothes out on the foot of Clare's bed. Bianca rolled her eyes "Really, Clare?" she shook her head "I'm picking out your clothes, we need to show Eli what he's missing" Bianca said smirking at Clare. Clare got out of bed and went by Bianca's side "What are my choices?" Bianca smiled "Well first you're going to take a shower, and then I'll do your make up." Clare smiled and said "Yes ma'am!" in a joking tone. Bianca rolled her eyes and pushed Clare into the bathroom. Bianca went back into Clare's closet pulling out acid washed skinny jeans, a black studded fringe tank top and a pair of heels. She set up Clare's make up that she was going to use. Clare walked out in her robe and smiled at Bianca. "Sit" Bianca said pointing as she started to apply Clare's make up. Clare turned toward the mirror to see what her make up looked like; she was shocked "B-It's amazing" she had black liner, white eye shadow made her eyes pop, they looked like sapphires. Bianca smiled "Aren't I just amazing?" she said in a smug tone. Clare rolled her eyes "Of course you are" she stood up and walked toward her bed grabbing the clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. While Clare was in there Bianca just changed really quickly to a jean miniskirt and silver tank top with a pair of black heels. Clare came out moments later in her ripped jeans, tank top and heels "Clare, you look HOT! Eli will regret the day he cheated on you." Clare smirked but a pink still covered her cheeks. They walked downstairs and just grabbed an apple; they got into Bianca's car. Clare of course was nervous she was completely new at this, she didn't want to look like an idiot. In less than 10 minutes they were at Degrassi, Clare and Bianca stepped out and entered. Clare immediately saw Eli, Imogen, Adam, Fiona, Drew, and Alli; Bianca and Clare walked straight past them their heads held high ignoring them. Clare saw out of the corner of her eye Eli was looking her over shocked, but he had this look in his eyes that she couldn't describe. It looked like lust. Clare was shocked; she even looked at Bianca when they got to their lockers. Bianca turned to Clare "Did you see him, he was practically drooling over you!" she said with a small squeal. Clare smiled "I know and Imogen looked so pissed off!" Clare said with a smile. Bianca pretended to look shocked at Clare "Miss Edwards you said the word piss, don't let the Jesus Freaks hear, you" she said pointing to one of the kids she's seen Clare talk too. Clare rolled her eyes "I'm not a saint!" she said slamming her locker shut. Fitz was walking down the hall along with Owen. "Well, where's Emo Boy and the Tranny or did you ditch them for good?" Fitz said with a small chuckle. Clare and Bianca rolled their eyes "Ah Fitz, Haven't seen you in a while. And they ditched me apparently I wasn't good enough" Clare said ending with a sigh. Fitz's eyes widened shocked "well that was stupid a pretty little gem like you should be kept not thrown away" Clare couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "Thank you Fitz" She saw Eli and co. walking toward her or just in her direction; so she leaned up and kissed Fitz on the cheek. Bianca smirked when she saw stop he was jealous good, he deserved it. Clare pulled away from Fitz's cheek when she heard Bianca tell her they had class. Bianca was pulling her away "Bye Fitzy Boy" she said with a small air kiss and a smirk as Eli watched.

Was this good?

Reviews they make me happy so - Please REVIEW!

Was this better/worse than the first chapter.

No Imogeli in this one but I added Flare too it ;P


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so excited you guys like this so much!

Thank You for Reviewing it means A LOT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi if I did Eclare and Drianca would be back together already.

Bianca pulled Clare into their class "Nice going Clare!" she said looking at Clare taking her seat. Clare smiled, "Thanks B" Clare looked down with a small smile "Do you think he was jealous, Eli?" Bianca turned to Clare "Are you kidding? YES! You should have seen his face." Bianca said laughing. Clare started smiling "You know Fitz isn't that bad looking." Bianca stared at Clare "What are you planning, and can I help?" she said with a smirk. Clare rolled her eyes "Of course you can help, and I was thinking maybe Fitz and I could date." Bianca's eyes widened with multiple emotions but Clare could only make out surprise, along with shock, and then she smirked "Sounds like a good plan, and Fitz would be happy to help he's had it out for and the Tranny for a while now."

Clare smiled but her eyes softened as Bianca called Adam a tranny. Clare shook her head, it doesn't matter Adam was only Eli's friend; not hers. Clare looked at Bianca smiling "Glad, you agree Bee." Clare smiled and turned to face the front of the room. "Hey Clare, there is one thing we need to work on." Bianca said this in a soft tone, causing Clare to look at her. "What exactly do we need to work on?" Clare said fearing the answer. Bianca smirked "You need confidence, and most importantly you need to act like you're sexy and you are so it works." Bianca said with a smile. Clare looked at Bianca, she was right she did have a low confidence level, it's even worse now. Both of her ex-boyfriends cheated on her, but at least K.C said he was sorry. Clare smiled "You're right, Bee. I –I need to act like I don't care about him." Bianca smiled at Clare "Besides who needs them I have you." Clare finished talking after this because she saw Imogen walk in with Alli. They were laughing loudly, it was sickening. Bianca rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but "Hey Can you keep it down, some people are here to learn unlike you two whores; right Bee?" Bianca smirked at the looks on their faces especially on Backwoods Bhandari "You're right, Clare. Hey Backwoods, How many times where you on your back this weekend at least 10 times, don't you agree Clare?" Clare couldn't help but smirk at that "I agree Bee, so tell us Backwoods, how many guys this weekend?" Clare shook her head and looked at Bianca. "But you know what Bee; I would want to know who would even kiss her?" Clare said smirking. Bianca smiled "You know what, Clare you're right maybe it was Imogen; they are standing pretty close and I did hear they had a sleepover." Bianca smirked. Clare smiled at both Alli and Imogen, tears where in Alli's eyes but she didn't care anymore. They watched as Alli and Imogen ran out of the class, Bianca smiled and looked at Clare "You get better and better as the day goes on C." Clare smiled "C?" Bianca rolled her eyes "yes,C it's your new nick name like mine is Bee." She smirked. Clare smiled as the bell rung, "I'm really not up to class today." Bianca shrugged "Should we skip?" hoping the answer is yes, that way they could work on boosting her confidence level. Clare stood up and looked at Bianca "You coming?" Bianca smiled and stood up grabbing her stuff. "We're going to your house." Bianca said firmly. Clare smiled and she saw Fitz was already outside. She pulled Bianca back "Bee, Fitz is out there?" confused. Bianca smiled "I texted him to skip with us, we need to tell him the plan." Clare nodded as they went out the side doors. Fitz walked up to them "Sup Clare, Bee." Clare smiled "Hey Fitzy". Bianca rolled her eyes but said "Hey Fitz.". Fitz smirked at Clare, "So Edwards Bee was telling me of a plan?" Clare smirked and pulled Fitz's arm around her. "We have to go to my house first Fitzy,we don't want anyone else to we Bee?" Bianca smiled "Of course C,come on Fitzy Boy."

What do you guys think?

Good,bad,horrible,stop writing?

Reviews make me happy- REVIEW

Next chapter should be up soon. I'll start working on Chapter 4 next.

I think Chapter 4 might be a bit longer.

I'm also adding the more important notes from the Author's note I posted, So CHECK IT OUT!

I'm looking for a Beta,So PM me if you're interested in being my Beta.

I tend to update on weekends and I'll do either 2 chapters or 3 chapters in one day.

I'm looking to add some "Eclare sexy time" but I don't think I'm that great at writing smut. So any volunteers to help me out,PM me.

I'm thinking of doing a Tumblr roleplay group for Degrassi.(Duh)

So if you would like to help be a co-mod and talk roleplay ideas.

Pm me on here or message me on Tumblr at

Lovelyfionacoyne (dot)tumblr (dot)com

So Review on if anything I mentioned here is good, or not.

I also take requests for one shots, or just stories in general.

Xoxo- LovelyFionaCoyne


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so excited you guys like this so much!

Thank You So Much for Reviewing on the last chapter

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IF I DID ECLARE AND DRIANCA WOULD BE TOGETHER AGAIN

**This chapter is dedicated to the Bianca to my Fiona DegrassianLove**

Time Skip – Next Day 

Clare woke up to see Bianca still asleep, she hopped out of her bed and went straight for her closet pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and fringed tank top. She threw them on and did her make up the same way Bianca did. Today was special, Fitz knew of the plan and he was going to walk her in to Degrassi, Bianca by their sides. Fitz would kiss her whenever Eli and co. were around. Clare turned around to wake Bianca up "B! Get up!" she walked over and poked Bianca causing her to laugh. Bianca sat up "Okay, I'm up." She saw Clare and her mouth dropped and she let out a squeal "CLARE! You look amazing!" she said jumping up in the bed. Clare smirked "I know" and threw clothes at Bianca "here I picked out what you should wear." Bianca got up and quickly changed, adding her make up. "So where are we meeting Fitzy at?" Bianca turned to look at Clare. "He's picking us up." Bianca nodded with a smile as the doorbell rang and watched as Clare ran down the steps and opened the door. "Heya Fitzy Boy"Clare said smirking. Fitz was shocked "Clare you look –amazing" Clare smiled. Bianca rolled her eyes "We ready to go?" Fitz nodded " will be jealous Clare, trust me." Clare smiled "I know he will."

Time Skip- At Degrassi 

Fitz put his arm around Clare causing Clare to smile. They walked toward Clare's locker with Bianca by their side. Fitz kissed Clare's head as they saw Eli and co. around Eli's locker staring no more like glaring at Clare. Clare grabbed her books and Fitz's hand only to be stopped by Eli. "Clare what are you doing hanging around with this –this animal and the school slut?" Eli said in a disgusted tone. Clare narrowed her eyes, "Bianca is not the school slut and Fitz isn't an animal you are. "Clare pushed past them shoving Imogen out of her way, while Bianca shoved Alli. Fitz on the other hand glared at Eli and shoved him into a locker as he followed Clare and Bianca. Clare was pissed at what Eli said all the things he said weren't true. Clare shook her head and looked at Bianca and Fitz. "You okay C?" Bianca said in a worried tone. "I'm fine, Bee. Just annoyed." Clare sighed and leaned against the locker. Fitz caught up with them, "Jesus, What's 's problem?" Bianca replied "He's just being a jerk. He wants Clare back or at least because of how she looks now." Fitz narrowed his eyes and looked at Clare "He's an ass Clare, if he wants you back just because you changed your look." Clare looked up and smiled "Thanks Fitz." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Bee and I have class, but I'll see you later." Clare said with a small wink and she dragged Bianca to 's class.

In class (Clare's handwriting will be _like this_)

Bianca pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it

"so you and Fitzy boy huh?

"_Yes, I think I'm starting to like him beyond the plan"_

"Cute, You two look good together."

"_Sure, What about you and Drew are you going to try and get him back?"_

"I don't know, I mean I still like him but I know he doesn't like me."

"_You never know." _

"I know, he said I made his life hell when we dated."

"_Bee. He shouldn't have said that. If anything He's mom like you more than Alli"_

"Let's not talk about it anymore,at least on a note ;)"

"_Okay,but we will discuss this later"_

Was this good/bad/dreadful/stop writing and deactivate?

Please Review it makes me Happy -REVIEW

Still looking for a Beta.

And A Partner to run a Roleplay Blog and Rp with on Tumblr….

PM on here or on Tumblr at lovelyfionacoyne(dot)tumblr (dot)com

Any requests on story ideas/oneshots PM me or message me!

Thanks for Reviewing on the last chapter and the response I got from this story is awesome! So Love you guys!


	5. Haven't Met You Yet

I know this is late! I feel bad but I haven't had any inspiration to continue this story. I re-read reviews and I've decided to continue this story for all of you guys who actually like this!

I still don't own Degrassi..

TIME SKIP to AFTER SCHOOL

Clare was sitting down, when Bianca came into her room. "Get Up, You're going on a date!" she squealed with excitement. Clare's eyes widened as she sat up "What?" Bee smiled "You are going on a date!" Clare shook her head "With who?" secretly hoping it would be Fitz. Bianca rolled her eyes "You're going on a date with Fitz." Clare smiled as Bianca pulled her up and pushed her towards the bathroom "Take a shower; I'll pick out your clothes!" Clare laughed and went to take a shower.

Bianca pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket. Clare walked out and put on the clothes. Bianca smiled as she looked her over "Sit, it's time for your make up." Clare rolled her eyes but listened to Bianca as she applied make up to Clare's face. "Where is Fitz taking me?" Bianca smiled "The Dot." As soon as Bianca was done, the doorbell rang; Clare walked down and opened the door with a smile "Hey Fitz." Fitz smiled "Hey Clare, you ready?" Clare smiled and nodded causing Fitz to put his arm around her pulling her close. Bianca smiled and closed the door after she pushed Clare out.

With Fitz and Clare (They're at the Dot)

Fitz smiled at Clare, as she stole one of his French fries. Clare laughed, and then stopped when she saw Eli walk in. He stared at her, with a look of disgust, she rolled her eyes. Clare smiled at Fitz "so is this real or not real?" wanting to know where she stood with him. Fitz looked at Clare with a small smile as he whispered "Real, I really do like you Clare." Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Fitz smiled and asked "What about you real or not real?" Clare smiled "Real.".

Fitz smiled and leaned over kissing Clare straight on the lips. Clare smiled in the kiss but was suddenly pulled away from Fitz. Eli was holding Clare by her waist; he glared at Fitz and didn't say anything just walked out still holding Clare. "What were you thinking, Clare?" Eli yelled at her. Clare glared back "I like him, Eli!' Eli laughed "Like him, He's a monster Clare!" Clare rolled her eyes "He isn't a monster." Clare said this softly. Eli shook his head "Yes, he is Clare. And besides you can't move on; you're not allowed too!" Clare gasped at Eli's words "You're wrong, Eli. I can move on if I want to and I do. You can't stop me!" Clare glared at Eli as he walked closer to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, Clare wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him closer. Eli smirked as Clare pulled him closer. Clare remembered about Eli dating Imogen and her dating Fitz she pulled away. "Eli, we are done, for good." Clare turned around and walked away from Eli as he continued yelling her name.

Song that inspired this chapter is by one of my favorite singers:

Michael Bublé - "Haven't Met You Yet"

REVIEWS make me happy! And who knows maybe if you review Eli will come and kiss you too! So REVIEW!

So Is this Good, Bad, Stop Writing?

Still looking for a Beta

Come try out for a character at

shattereddegrassirp (dot)tumblr (dot)com


	6. Hit the Lights!

An: This is super late! I'm sorry! I'm going to type up Chapters 7 & 8 soon. In other news you should try out for a character in the roleplay I run it's pretty awestruck! I'll give the link at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Still don't own sadly

Eli's Pov (SHOCKER!)

I yelled Clare's name as she walked away. I stood there shocked then remembered that she kissed me back. I couldn't stop smiling wide and I even did a small fist pump. I smirked that means she still likes me, she has too. My thoughts ran wild remembering all the times I was with Clare. She made me feel better, she was my rock. Yet I cheated on her with Imogen, It was stupid I don't even remember how it happened. I still had photos all the ones we took Clare and I we always looked so happy. I remembered hearing Imogen say something about her cousin trying to stab someone who was at Degrassi "Shit" I cursed that must mean Fitz and Imogen are related. They had it all planned out. I had to tell Adam I ran toward his house, he would help me.

Clare's Pov

I couldn't believe that I kissed Eli but what about Fitz. I ran back to the dot to see Fitz on the phone talking, I got closer and I heard him say "Imogen it's working out fine. They won't find out." I was shocked why I didn't notice it before Fitz never really said anything bad about Imogen at least not the way he talked about other girls. They did have similar features. I caught the end of the conversation "See you at home." I gasped and quickly walked home. I opened the door to see a boy clad in black and a boy with a green beanie, staring at me. Adam was smiling and Eli was smirking as he looked me over. I was confused to why they were here but before I could say anything Bee walked in when she saw them her face immediately changed from nice to pissed off. "What the hell are they doing here?" she said furiously. I stammered I didn't know why they were here so I just turned to Eli and Adam looking for an explanation.

Cliffhanger? I don't think it is.

So Did I surprise you?

Was this good, bad, absolutely horrid?

Sorry this is so short, but expect it this short for a while. I have finals coming up so I have to study. But I am off from school from Dec. 16 all the way to Jan. 3 so expect a ton of updates then!

Random Question: Do you like Selena Gomez?

Don't forget to audition for a role please if you do I'll make a story/one shot just for you of your choice!

http:/ wherearetheynow-degrassirpg(dot)tumblr (dot) com/

Audition Form It's really simple

Name:

Time Zone:

Are you active?

Character desired:

Short Bio on character:

Desired ships?

Sample para ( the longer the better. )

Review and you get a virtual cookie!

Audition AND Review you get a story, hug, and a cookie!


	7. White Demon Love Song

AN: Sorry this is late. Done with Finals, off for two weeks expect chapters to be uploaded quickly!

But for all those who reviewed Congrats you guys got a cookie!

This chapter is dedicated to three people Ciarah (DegrassianLove); Ashley and Emma (Big sisters).

Chapter 7: White Demon Love Song

Bianca looked at Clare for an answer, causing Clare to stutter "I-I have no idea." She said shocked still thinking about Fitz and Imogen. Eli stood up "Fitz is related to Imogen." He said causing Clare and Bianca to look at him shocked as Bianca said "what?" the same time Clare said "You knew?" Eli shook his head "I remember Imogen telling me about her cousin trying to stab someone at Degrassi. That was the night I cheated I was at a party when she talked to me, she had brought me a drink. "Eli said softly. Bianca nodded understanding in her eyes Adam stared at Bianca, causing her to lash a smile. Clare smiled at the two maybe she thought. She turned to Eli as he stared at her smirking. She rolled her eyes at him and said "What happened earlier never existed." He just smirked and shook his head. "Adam and I have to go. See you tomorrow Clare." He said smirking as he walked passed her giving her a small wink. Clare let out a sigh as she heard the door close, she looked at Bianca. "What?" Clare said, Bianca just shook her head and said nothing. Clare sighed "I'll be in my room." she walked up the stairs and ran to her room locking herself in. She got on Facerange and changed from into _a relationship to single._ She sighed and saw that she already had 8 likes from Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, Jenna, KCBianca and Eli. She signed off and fell back on her bed; staring at the ceiling Clare turned over burying her head into her pillow "maybe Eli was drugged" she thought . She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Eli Pov

I logged on to Facerange to see one of the best things that could have happened Clare Edwards went from in a relationship to single. I was the first to like it, and that made me smile. I laid on my bed and sighed I'll get Clare back and we'll be happy like we used to be. I started thinking of a plan, maybe Adam can help he misses Clare. I sighed and reached for my headphones plugging them into my IPod putting the volume on high. I fell asleep without a care for tonight.

Next Day (Third Pov)

Clare was walking to lunch when someone grabbed her pulling her into an empty classroom. "What's your problem?" she said angry. Eli chuckled "Calm down, Clare." he smirked as he felt her stiffen. "I wanted to talk to you." Clare sighed "What?" Eli sighed and said "This." He pulled her close and kissed her. Clare pulled away quickly and left him standing there…again. Eli watched her walk off "She needs to stop walk off. "He thought as he watched her disappear from sight.

So was this worth the wait?

Good, Bad, eh?

Random Question:

How do you guys feel about Season 11 Clare?

_**Review and you get a virtual éclair or eclare! **_


End file.
